


We Found Each Other In the Dark (fanmix)

by i_know_its_0ver



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_know_its_0ver/pseuds/i_know_its_0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the prompt: Ichabod and Abbie as friends/partners, being there for each other no matter what</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Each Other In the Dark (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarimonious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarimonious/gifts).



  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/93969757@N07/10891708315/)

1\. Trouble is a Friend- Lenka

2\. Seven Devils- Florence + the Machine

3\. Afraid Not Scared- Ryan Adams

4.King and Lionheart- Of Monsters and Men

5\. 1876 the Brooklyn Theater Fire- Wakey!Wakey!

6\. Friend Like You- Joshua Radin

7\. Runaway- The National

8\. Dust to Dust- The Civil Wars

9\. We Found Each Other In the Dark- City and Colour

10\. Time Has Told Me- Nick Drake

11\. These Days are Numbered- The Head & The Heart

 

DOWNLOAD: http://www.sendspace.com/file/sby9ik  



End file.
